


The Many Adventures of the Cloud and Sky

by Yuukihime



Series: Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer? [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Gen, slight Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukihime/pseuds/Yuukihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot stories of Hibari Kyouko and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chapters are not in chronological orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hibari Kyouko and Sawada Tsunayoshi first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> This story is written when I am travelling, so it will take a long time to complete one chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wao." ~ Japanese  
> "Wao." ~ Italian

** Characters **

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi (female, 11 years old) – main character, clumsy; would trip over air, has a nickname ‘Dame-Tsuna’, very kind even to bullies  
  
Reborna (female, age – secret) – Tsunayoshi’s main Spartan trainer  
  
Hibari Kyouko (female, 13 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s senpai, violent, likes cute and small animals, hates crowds and herbivores that causes disturbance, head of Disciplinary Committee  
  
Kusakabe Tetsuya (male, 13 years old) – Kyouko’s cousin, followed Kyouko to Italy, second-in-command of Disciplinary Committee, handles all administrative work 

 

 

** Chapter 1: How Hibari Kyouko and Sawada Tsunayoshi Meet aka The First Meeting of the Cloud and Sky  
**

 

 

Hibari Kyouko, the chairman (or chairwoman) of the Disciplinary Committee of Academy of Religious Order, had just woken up from her daily nap on the rooftop of the Cloud section of the school’s building.   

As she left the rooftop, her cousin and vice-chairman (second-in-command) of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya, approached her from the shadows.  

“Good afternoon, Kyou-san. Did you have a nice nap?” Tetsuya asked politely. 

After receiving a go ahead wave from Kyouko, he continued, “There’s a disturbance at the pathway in-between the Sky section and the Cloud section of the female division. Do you want us (the Disciplinary Committee) to handle it?” 

“There’s no need,” Kyouko stated coolly, “It will be a nice after nap exercise for me. I’ll bite those daring herbivores to death for causing a disturbance to the school. Continue to patrol other sections of the school, Testu.” 

“As you wish, Kyou-san,” Testuya replied before leaving. 

Kyouko smirked to herself, ‘Time to have some fun.’

 

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

It took Kyouko a few minutes to reach her destination. As she approached the group of crowding herbivores, she could hear a few snippets of conversation. “ _Look at you, you’re so pathetic. Who did you think you are, getting Professor Reborna’s attention!” “Yeah! I even heard that the professor went all the way to Japan just to bring you here!” “You can’t even speak Italian!” “Useless!” “What a disgrace!” “You should just leave!” “You probably don’t even have any Italian blood in you!” “Outsider!” “Mudblood!”_  

Kyouko’s sharp, gray eyes narrowed in distaste. She _loathed_ herbivores that discriminated against others. She, of course, would not do such an herbivorous thing. She did not discriminate against anyone. People of all nationality, gender, sexuality, ages, and religion, she had and would continue to bite them all to death equally if they dared to crowd and disturb the peace of _her_ school. 

 _“Wao. Here’s a foolish group of herbivores that dared to crowd around and disturb the peace._ Kamikorosu _,”_ snarled Kyouko menacingly, before proceeding to bite all the herbivores to death (none of the herbivores even had the time to scream or beg for mercy). 

Within minutes, Kyouko was done with them. Then, she turned her attention on the victim of the bullying that had not once moved from her spot on the floor (she was hiding her face in her arms, which was wrapped around herself in self-defence). The victim’s once-white habit was stained with dirt and grass (proof that she had tried to run, but failed to outrun her tormenters), her long brown hair was unkempt and mud-stained (the bullies most likely threw mud on her hair) and her whole body was shaking (either in tears or in fear). 

As if sensing the gaze of a predator, the little herbivore raised her head and revealed her teary caramel eyes. “Are… you… going to hurt me too?” she whimpered. 

Instead of replying, Kyouko only said in a monotone, “Stand up, herbivore, and state your name.” 

Most spineless herbivores would have run away in fear when they heard such a cold voice. But for some reason, the little herbivore seemed to gain some courage from her monotonous voice. She got up and stepped closer to Kyouko (to Kyouko’s approval, not too close that could constitute as crowding) and blinked up at her (the little herbivore only reached to her shoulder) curiously. 

“Hmm… senpai, are you from Japan too? I’m… Sawada… Tsunayoshi… from Namimori, Japan,” introduced the cute herbivore, whose eyes were still watery and red, but with a hint of trust (why would the herbivore look at her like that?). 

Kyouko nodded her head blankly (the herbivore was living in Namimori too?), inside her carnivorous’ mind, her cute herbivore meter was reaching the maximum point. And then, when the herbivore tilted her head to the side questioningly at her, it was the beginning of the end of Kyouko. Her mind went blissfully blank and by the time she regained her senses, she found herself holding an armful of herbivore possessively (and when did she drop her tonfas?). 

Kyouko hesitated for one second (a carnivore would not hesitate no matter the reason), before releasing the herbivore (who was looking at her with big watery caramel eyes that Kyouko was pretty sure should be illegal) regretfully. 

“Hmmm… senpai, what is your name?” the dangerously cute herbivore asked earnestly (‘Why were her eyes sparkling and where did those flowers in the background came from? It’s not as if we are characters in a shoujo manga,’ thought Kyouko in incredibility.). 

“Hibari Kyouko… I used to live in Namimori, Japan. If you want, you can address me as Kyouko-senpai. Tsunayoshi,” stated Kyouko at last, giving in to the urge to pet the herbivore’s head. 

If it was possible, the herbivore’s eyes grew even bigger and watery (in complete happiness) which threatened to drown Kyouko in the utter cuteness that was Sawada Tsunayoshi (that pair of eyes should come with a warning label) despite looking unkempt and dirty. 

Kyouko proceeded to tidy Tsunayoshi by brushing off the grass and leaves and mud that got stuck in her hair and on her clothes, before gesturing for the herbivore to leave the area that was littered with ‘corpse’ (must remember to get Tetsu to clean up the corpse).  

The adorable herbivore (‘I really had to stop using those ‘fluffy’ adjectives to describe Tsunayoshi,’ thought Kyouko dryly) stared with some concern at the ‘corpse’ of her tormentors. 

“Kyouko-senpai, will they be alright?” 

“Who knows, don’t care,” was the cold reply. 

Tsunayoshi sighed softly; her intuition told her that her senpai would most probably get someone to ‘deal’ with the unconscious bodies of her bullies despite her cold words. After all, her senpai was a kind person despite being very violent. Her intuition disagreed with her (at least with the kind part on the bullies), but she ignored it. 

Tsunayoshi followed after her senpai as they left the area. After a while, she recognized their surroundings (the wall was orange and the only place that was orange was the Sky section of the school). She froze and started to back away (in preparation to run if necessary). 

As if sensing her intention, Kyouko caught her right wrist gently but firmly, “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Tsunayoshi shook her head with fear in her eyes, “I can’t. Senpai, please, don’t make me go back. All of them hate me! And I don’t understand what they are saying and they are always whispering and pointing at me and they are always throwing my things and……” 

“Tsunayoshi. Stop babbling,” cut in Kyouko sternly. 

Tsunayoshi closed her mouth and tried her best not to burst into tears. 

Kyouko let go of Tsunayoshi and sighed when she saw how desperately the girl was trying not to cry. “Silly herbivore. When did I say that you are going back alone? I’m not going to throw you back to the wolves. I will accompany you and translate your lessons for you. I will make sure that nobody ever bullied you again.” 

Tsunayoshi stared wide-eyed (with gratefulness in her eyes) at her senpai, “Thank you, senpai. But… what about your own lessons? Don’t you have your own class?” 

“I don’t crowd with noisy herbivores,” was what the unconcerned skylark said. 

Tsunayoshi’s intuition warned her not to mention about her own crowded class and she let go of her unasked question. As she followed her senpai again, she suddenly realized one thing. 

“Kyouko-senpai, how did you know that I’m a student of the Sky section?” 

“Less talking and more walking, Tsunayoshi, otherwise you are going to be late. And it’s pretty obvious since you are wearing an orange badge on the collar of your habit, the place where I found you is between the Sky and the Cloud section, and you are way too concern with your tormentors which is one of the attributes of the Sky students (which only you seems to have),” stated the skylark emotionlessly (‘Tsunayoshi is way too unobservant. It is too dangerous for her wellbeing. I have to train it out of her during her free time,’ thought an exasperated Kyouko.). 

Tsunayoshi could only stop and stare at her senpai in awe and stars in her eyes, before realizing that she was left behind. 

With her trademark ‘hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!’, the tuna fish ran after the disappearing skylark.

  

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

 

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Done at last. haha. I can't resist adding in a little of Harry Potter reference. This is the end of chapter 1. Please read and review.
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 02/09/2012


	2. First Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is about Kyouko and Tsunayoshi’s first Valentine’s Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese had different way of celebrating Valentine's Day.
> 
> Warning!: There will be a slight 1827. I apologize in advance to those people who don't like the pairing.
> 
> "Wao." ~ normal  
> "Wao" ~ Japanese

**** Characters  
  


 

Sawada Tsunayoshi (female, 12 years old) – main character, clumsy; would trip over air, has a nickname ‘Dame-Tsuna’, very kind even to bullies, favourite colour – orange, favourite number – 27  
  
Hibari Kyouko (female, 14 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s senpai, violent, likes cute and small animals, hates crowds and herbivores that causes disturbance, head of Disciplinary Committee, very honest, thinks that only herbivores lie, likes to fight with strong opponents, lived in same hometown as Tsunayoshi, favourite food – hamburger steak, favourite colour – purple, favourite number - 18

Kusakabe Tetsuya (male, 14 years old) – Kyouko’s cousin, followed Kyouko to Italy, second-in-command of Disciplinary Committee, handles all administrative work

Fon (female, age – secret) – Kyouko’s aunt from the mother’s side of the family; and one of Tsunayoshi’s trainer, taught her how to mediate, known to Tsunayoshi as ‘Fon-sensei’; her personality is calm, peaceful, level-headed and fair, the complete opposite of her niece; her hair is usually tied up in braids, favourite food - Mapo Tofu, favourite drink - oolong tea

 

 

**-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-1827-**

**** Chapter 2: The First Valentine’s Day  
  


 

On the rooftop of the Cloud section, lunchtime

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kyouko-senpai!” exclaimed a very excited Sawada Tsunayoshi, while holding out a wrapped box of homemade _tomo-choco_ (1). 

Hibari Kyouko blinked in surprise (‘It’s that time of the year again. Must remind Tetsu to keep the hormonal herbivores in line,’ Kyouko mused). She hesitated before reaching out for the _tomo-choco_. 

“Tsunayoshi, I don’t really participate in this… event.” 

Tsunayoshi shook her head, sending her messy short brown hair flying everywhere, as she smiled brightly at the confused skylark. 

“It’s ok, senpai. I’m just happy that I actually get to make _tomo-choco_. Unless… senpai hates sweet things?” 

Tsunayoshi looked like someone told her (Reborna) that Christmas had come early, and then cancelled for the next ten years. Even though Kyouko personally thought that Tsunayoshi looked very adorable that way, she did not like the idea of her herbivore being disappointed. 

“What’s with the dull look on your face, Tsunayoshi? I do enjoy sweet things, occasionally. Even if I don’t, I will still accept anything that you give me,” Kyouko stated firmly, while unwrapping the box. 

Tsunayoshi watched half-eager, half-anxious as she awaited the verdict, “So, how is it, Kyouko-senpai? Does it taste nice?” 

 “… It’s not that bad. But, it’s not that good either. It had a very interesting taste. Here, try it,” Kyouko ordered, pushing a piece of chocolate into Tsunayoshi’s mouth without waiting for a reply. 

Tsunayoshi nearly choked on that piece of forceful, unexpected chocolate. But, she managed not to. As Kyouko’s fingers left her mouth, without thinking, Tsunayoshi’s tongue darted out and cleaned them of the chocolate residue. 

Both girls froze for a long moment before Tsunayoshi started choking on her chocolate. Alarmed, Kyouko immediately hit Tsunayoshi’s back, between her shoulder blades, with the heel of her hand for a few times until Tsunayoshi coughed out the chocolate piece (‘Note to self: Don’t try to kill myself out of embarrassment,’ Tsunayoshi thought painfully as she rubbed her throat.). 

Seeing that the danger of her herbivore dying of suffocation had passed, the skylark left the rooftop and walked down the staircase as she called out, “Tetsu.” 

“Yes, Kyou-san,” Kusakabe Tetsuya appeared, looking at Kyouko questioningly. 

“Bring up some tea from the office,” Kyouko demanded. 

Tetsuya nodded his head and went into the reception office (that was one floor below the rooftop), which had become the Disciplinary Office the previous year, to retrieve the tea. 

After Tetsuya left, Kyouko returned back to Tsunayoshi’s side. She sat down besides the mortified girl and noticed in approval that the piece of chocolate had already been thrown in the bin (which is near the door). 

“Hmm… Kyouko-senpai,” mumbled a nervous tuna fish as she performed the _saikeirei_ (2), “… about just now, I’mreallyverysorry.” 

Startled, the skylark immediately pulled the foolish girl upright to sit properly. Kyouko scowled at the silly herbivore, “Enough of apologies. It’s just an accident and you nearly killed yourself for it. Besides… I don’t really mind.” 

Tsunayoshi stared wide-eyed at her senpai (‘Is Kyouko-senpai blushing?’ she wondered in awe.) who refused to meet her eyes. For a few minutes, the two girls remained in awkward silence. 

In order to break the awkwardness of the moment (Tsunayoshi decided that she would think about this ‘thing’ between her senpai and herself later.), Tsunayoshi decided to ask a question that had bothered her greatly. 

“Hmm… Kyouko-senpai, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you not celebrate Valentine’s Day? I mean… don’t you celebrate it with at least Fon-sensei?” 

Kyouko blinked passively at Tsunayoshi, “That irritating carnivore? No, not really. Before my parents died, she’s always away travelling around the world. Besides, the traditions for Valentine’s Day in Japan and Italy are too different.” 

Sensing a story coming up, Tsunayoshi (She knew better than to express pity or sympathy. After all, they were the type of herbivorous feelings that Kyouko dislike the most.) leaned forward eagerly, her large innocent, caramel eyes were fixed unwaveringly at Kyouko’s steel, gray eyes. 

Feeling amused but refusing to express it, Kyouko said in a bored monotonous voice, “My parents were killed when I was four years old. My father was the chief of police during that time and my mother was a retired _miko_ (3). The irritating carnivore explained to me when I was older that they were killed when they tried to rescue _youkai_ (4) that were captured and sold as slaves.” 

Kyouko frowned lightly as she saw her herbivore’s eyes teared up a little, “To make a long story short, that irritating carnivore adopted me and brought me to travel around the world with her before she got hired at this school when I was six.” 

Tsunayoshi frowned in disappointment when her senpai decided that it was a good idea to cut short her story. But before she could ask any more questions, Kusakabe Tetsuya arrived with hot tea. 

“Kusakabe-senpai,” exclaimed Tsunayoshi, “do you need any help?” 

Tetsuya just smiled at the nervous girl (Tsunayoshi tend to be nervous around anyone that was not Kyouko) and shook his head. He placed the tray of hot tea on the ground and served the tea to both girls. 

Tsunayoshi thanked him nervously and sipped her cup of green tea carefully. Kyouko just made a noise of acknowledgment as she sipped her own tea and gestured him to sit down and gave her the report of the students today. 

When Tetsuya was done reporting, he noticed Tsunayoshi fidgeting. To put her at ease (she really was a nice girl, but a bit skittish), he asked kindly, “Sawada-chan, is there anything wrong?” 

Kyouko looked at Tsunayoshi curiously and realized the problem at once. She sighed and nudged her. Tsunayoshi flushed before producing a bag of chocolate and presented it to Tetsuya who accepted it with some surprise. 

“Hmm… I made this _giri-choco_ (5) for Kusakabe-senpai…” Tsunayoshi mumbled shyly, before hiding behind an amused Kyouko. 

Tetsuya smiled warmly at the shy girl and murmured his thanks. Kyouko prodded at the girl to hurry up and ate her bentou (Tsunayoshi was actually quite good at cooking food, but not chocolate. She often cooked an extra-large bentou for Kyouko to share with her cousin.) before lunchtime was over. Alarmed, Tsunayoshi practically shoved her food down her throat (thankfully, without choking this time). 

Kyouko frowned in concern, “Tsunayoshi, what’s wrong…” 

Tsunayoshi gulped down her tea (it’s a good thing that the tea had cooled down by this time) and wailed, “I still have to pass the _giri-choco_ to Reborna and Fon-sensei and the other teachers (torturers)! Otherwise, Reborna will definitely kill me when she teaches (tortures) me later!” 

With a “Hiiiiiieeeeeee!.... Reborna is going to kill me……” Tsunayoshi dashed off to pass out her _giri-choco_. 

Kyouko shook her head in bemusement as she opened up her bentou (courtesy of Tsunayoshi) and shared it with Tetsuya. After they had finished their lunch, Kyouko stated passively, “Tetsu, make sure nobody disturb my sleep and make sure you keep those hormonal herbivores in line.” 

Tetsuya nodded his head and said, “Have a good nap, Kyou-san.” before gently closing the rooftop door and commanding the members of the Disciplinary Committee to continue patrolling the school. 

And so ends the first Valentine’s Day that the Cloud and the Sky spent together.

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

****

** The End **

 

 

(1) tomo-choco – it is the type of chocolate that a girl will give to her female friends on Valentine’s Day.

(2) saikeirei – it is a kneeling bow; this bow is sometimes so deep that the forehead touches the floor. It literally means "most respectful bow".

(3) miko – shrine maiden, female shaman, female medium, female soothsayer, female magician

(4) youkai - traditional Japanese monsters of supernatural origin

(5) giri-choco – it is the type of chocolate that girls gave to their male friends/teachers/boss on Valentine’s Day

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be on White's Day. 
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 05/09/2012


	3. First White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is about Kyouko and Tsunayoshi's first White Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and special guest from D. Gray Man.
> 
> This story is written when I am travelling, so it will take a long time to complete one chapter. Sorry for the late chapter. But this chapter is very long. Hope everyone will enjoy it.
> 
> All Arcobalenos had their own personal classrooms (aka torture chambers) in every section and division of the school (1 Arcobaleno = 14 classrooms, not including the training areas).
> 
> Tsunayoshi at this point in time was able to speak and understand Italian. She still had trouble reading and writing Italian, though.
> 
> Warning!: There will be a slight 1827. I apologize in advance to those people who don't like the pairing.
> 
> "Wao." ~ Italian, unless it's Kyouko and Tsunayoshi talking.

**** Characters  
  


 

Sawada Tsunayoshi (female, 12 years old) – main character, clumsy; would trip over air, has a nickname ‘Dame-Tsuna’, very kind even to bullies, favourite colour – orange, favourite number – 27, favourite food - Salisbury steak, important people – mother, Nana; senpai, Kyouko, and Tetsuya; her current trainers

Physical appearance – height: short; hair: brown, short, unkempt; eyes: soft (warm) and kind, caramel, huge; expression: very expressive

 

Hibari Kyouko (female, 14 years old) – Tsunayoshi’s senpai, violent, likes cute and small animals, hates crowds and herbivores that causes disturbance, head of Disciplinary Committee, very honest, thinks that only herbivores lie, likes to fight with strong opponents, lived in same hometown as Tsunayoshi, likes traditional things when it suits her, Reborna’s god-daughter (Kyouko doesn’t know), favourite food – hamburger steak, favourite colour – purple, favourite number - 18

Physical appearance – height: average for Japanese; hair: black, long, usually tied up in a bun (easier to fight in); eyes: hard and cold, steel gray, narrow; expression: passive, bloodthirsty, smirk

 

Kusakabe Tetsuya (male, 14 years old) – Kyouko’s cousin, followed Kyouko to Italy, second-in-command of Disciplinary Committee, handles all administrative work

Physical appearance – height: tall for Japanese; hair: black, pompadour style; eyes: warm; expression: warm, gentle, frown

 

Fon (female, age – secret) – Kyouko’s aunt from the mother’s side of the family; and one of Tsunayoshi’s trainer, taught her how to mediate, known to Tsunayoshi as ‘Fon-sensei’; her personality is calm, peaceful, level-headed and fair, the complete opposite of her niece; her hair is usually tied up in braids, favourite food - Mapo Tofu, favourite drink - oolong tea

Physical appearance – height: average; hair: black, long, usually tied in a braid; eyes: warm; expression: slight smile, warm, gentle

 

Reborna (female, age – secret) – Tsunayoshi's main Spartan trainer, enjoys torturing Tsunayoshi, can read minds, can fire a bullet with accuracy within 0.05 seconds, Kyouko’s god-mother (secret), favourite food - nami flavored miso soup, favourite drink – espresso, catchphrase - Chaos

Physical appearance - height: tall; hair: black, wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone; eyes: black; expression: sadistic, frown

****

** Arcobaleno Class for Sky students (10 students) [school year starts from Steptember to June] **

 

1st Year:

 

Reborna – History, Math, Language 

Fon – Meditation, Martial Arts 

Lal Mirch and Colonnello – Obstacle Course, Physical Training, Weapons Training 

Verde - Science [Biology, Chemistry, Physics]

 

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

**** Chapter 3: The First White Day  
  


 

Place: In Reborna’s torture chamb… er… classroom of the Sky section, female division

Time: In the morning, after lesson (theory in classroom, practical outdoor) 

 

“Dame-Tsuna, stay back for a while. The rest of you, I give you three seconds to disappear from my senses,” Reborna ordered curtly, one hand adjusting her fedora and the other reaching for her green gun. 

Within two seconds, only Reborna and Tsunayoshi were left in the classroom. Tsunayoshi stayed in her seat and stared warily at the Spartan demon… er… woman. She wondered briefly if she had done something to piss off Reborna again. Like failing her tests, but there were no tests this week… Besides, she did not have any bad feelings for this meeting, unlike her usual meetings with Reborna. 

“Tsuna, come over here,” Reborna crooked her finger (her hand had already left her fedora) to beckon Tsunayoshi over. Her other hand was however still on her green gun. 

Despite not having any bad feelings (her intuition told her that Reborna’s planning something that would definitely surprise her), Tsunayoshi still approach her trainer with caution (you could never predict what Reborna’s going to do). Reborna gave her an approving smirk and a nod.

“er… Reborna… is there something wrong…?” Tsunayoshi asked carefully as she stood near Reborna, her eyes darting from Reborna to the door and back to Reborna.

Instead of replying, Reborna tossed a package (which was flat and wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper) to her. Tsunayoshi managed to catch the package in bewilderment, despite nearly dropping it. 

Reborna sighed when Tsunayoshi continued to stare at her in confusion. 

“It’s your White Day (1) gift for your Valentine’s Day chocolate.” 

Tsunayoshi’s eyes widened in surprise. She had completely forgotten that today was White Day. She fumbled with the package for several seconds before looking at Reborna. 

Reborna just gave her a ‘go ahead’ look and Tsunayoshi unwrapped her gift. It was a pair of white, soft gloves with the number 27 on them. 

Reborna ordered quietly, “Tsuna, wear the gloves and tried igniting it with your Dying Will Flames.” 

Tsunayoshi watched in awe as her gloves changed from white, soft gloves to black, metal-clad gloves when she applied her flames. 

“Reborna… my flames… it doesn’t burn the gloves…” 

“Of course not, the gloves are created by my partner, Leon.” 

Reborna held out the hand which was holding the green gun and turned it palm up. The green gun suddenly changed form and shapeshifted into a green chameleon. 

Fascinated, Tsunayoshi walked nearer and looked nervously at Reborna (who was looking at Tsunayoshi in complete amusement, not that Tsunayoshi could tell… yet).Sensing that Reborna would not mind, she reached out her gloved hand (her gloves had changed back to the original form when she saw Leon) and gently stroked the top of Leon’s head (who was certainly enjoying the attention). 

“Dame-Tsuna, you will have no training with me today as the other part of your White Day gift.” 

Tsunayoshi looked very relieved. 

Reborna smirked as Leon crawled away from Tsunayoshi and onto her fedora, “By the way, you’re going to be late for Fon’s class.” 

There was one moment of complete silence. Sweet, sweet, silence before it was broken by…… 

“HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! I’m going to be late! REBORNA!!! It’s all your fault!!!” shrieked Tsunayoshi, as she scrambled for her bookbag and dashed out of the classroom.

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

Place: In Fon’s classroom of the Sky section, female division

Time: Before lunchtime, right after lesson

 

Fon smiled gently as she approached Tsunayoshi. 

“Tsunayoshi, can you stay behind for a little while? I need to talk to you.” 

Tsunayoshi blinked a little at Fon before nodding her head. There’s a sense of Déjà vu to this whole situation. Then she realized one thing, ‘Isn’t this the same situation as in Reborna’s class?’ 

After the class was emptied of students, Tsunayoshi approached Fon’s desk with her bookbag in tow. 

“Fon-sensei?” 

Fon smiled as she brought out a bunch of gifts. Some were carefully wrapped (Fon), others were hastily wrapped (Colonnello and Lal Mirch), there was even one that was not wrapped up (Verde). 

“Reborna informed everyone at gunpoint to remember your White Day gifts. (Tsunayoshi turned beet red and started to stutter.) It’s ok, Tsunayoshi. None of us mind, although Colonnello nearly forgot. Since you only have classes with Reborna and me today, everyone asked me (because no one was suicidal enough to ask Reborna, not even Verde) to pass their gifts to you.” 

As Fon was speaking, she pushed the gifts to a blushing Tsunayoshi who only managed to stutter out a small ‘thanks’. She had not really expected any White Day gifts in return, since she was currently studying in Italy and not Japan. 

“Why don’t you sit down and open up your presents? I am sure some of them will be useful to you very soon,” said Fon mysteriously. 

“Hmm… ok, if you said so, Fon-sensei. And thank you for the gifts. Will you help me to convey my thanks to the other teachers?” asked Tsunayoshi hopefully, as she started to open up her gifts. 

Fon smiled and nodded as Tsunayoshi unwrapped her presents. From Lal Mirch, she received a pair of combat boots (with secret compartment for daggers), from Colonnello, a few daggers (for protection), from Verde, a few books (‘How to Recognize Poisons’, ‘How to Make Antidotes’, ‘Ways to Poison Enemies without Their Knowledge’.), and an elegant, sky-blue dress from Fon. 

“Tsunayoshi, go and have your lunch. I’ll put your things into your room for you,” stated Fon firmly while Tsunayoshi was still in shock at the way-too-expensive gifts that she had gotten. 

Before Tsunayoshi could make any sort of protest, Fon had already gently pushed her out of the classroom. A few minutes later, Tsunayoshi was still standing outside Fon’s classroom, staring blankly at the closed door, with her bag in her hands. She sighed softly in defeat (it’s very hard to win any sort of battle with Fon) to herself before leaving for lunch.

  
**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

****

Place: On the rooftop of the Cloud section, female division

Time: Lunchtime

 

“Tetsuya-senpai (Kusakabe-senpai had insisted to be called Tetsuya-senpai), what do you mean Kyouko-senpai can’t make it?” asked Tsunayoshi quietly, head bowed down (to hide her tears), voice trembling slightly. 

Kusakabe Tetsuya sighed when he realized that the girl had misunderstood him. 

“Kyou-san is finishing up her paperwork right now so that she can spent time with you later.” 

“Later?” asked a confused Tsunayoshi who had lifted her (watery) eyes.

Tetsuya frowned lightly at the sight, before smiling gently, “Yes. Today is White Day after all. Kyou-san had also insisted that Sawada-chan wear a dress tonight. She will meet you at 6pm at the school gate of the Cloud section, female division. By the way, Happy White Day, Sawada-chan.” 

After saying that, Tetsuya handed over a small package. Then, he made his way to the rooftop door. 

“Wait, Tetsuya-senpai!” Tsunayoshi called out. 

She reached for her bag, carefully placed her present in her bag, and took out a big box of bentou. 

As she handed over the food, she asked, “Will senpai make sure that Kyouko-senpai eats at least a little bit and not overworked herself?” 

At receiving Tetsuya’s nod, Tsunayoshi smiled brightly in relief. She waved good-bye to Tetsuya and started on her own bentou.

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

Place: School gate at the Cloud section

Time: 5.55pm

 

Sawada Tsunayoshi fidgeted as she waited at the school gate for her senpai. She was dressed in the elegant sky-blue dress (which went all the way to her knees) that Fon had given her. Surprisingly, the combat boots that Lal Mirch had given her fit the dress pretty well. As Reborna had drilled into her many times to always be prepared, Tsunayoshi had equipped herself (concealed in her boots) with the daggers that Colonnello had given her and wore the gloves that Reborna had given her. She had also decided to wear the beautiful blue flower-shape _kanzashi_ (2) (which was made of sharp edge stainless steel) that Tetsuya-senpai had given her. 

“Tsunayoshi, you look very beautiful,” stated Hibari Kyouko passively as she appeared behind her. 

Tsunayoshi turned around to face her senpai and blushed slightly as she took in what her senpai was wearing, “You look even more… beautiful and elegant, Kyouko-senpai. …er… isn’t it a bit short?” 

Hibari Kyouko was dressed up in a short, royal purple _kimono_ (3) that barely touched her knees. Both of her tonfas were tucked in her violet _obi_ (4). She was also wearing a pair of high heeled ankle boots (black). Her hair was unbound (something that Kyouko only did for special occasions) which only made her looked more mature than her 14 years of age. She could easily pass off as a 17 years old. 

“Just in case I need to bite herbivores to death,” explained Kyouko, apparently unconcerned that her outfit were very untraditional (she was only traditional when it suited her) and revealed most of her long legs.

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

Place: Unknown location

Time: 6pm

 

“Fon, why is Kyouko wearing such a revealing outfit? Didn’t you help her choose her clothes for today’s date?” hissed Reborna quietly as she spied on her student (secret apprentice – secret to Tsunayoshi) and her god-daughter through her Leon-binoculars. 

Fon’s usual smile vanished as she sighed, “Reborna, you should know better than anyone how stubborn Kyou is when she got an idea in her head! She seemed to be convinced that someone will attack them on their date. That child is very stubborn, just like her parents.” 

“We just have to get rid of anyone who interferes. After all, we were once bounty hunters,” said Reborna grimly. 

Fon nodded her head in agreement.

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

“So, we are eating at… er…” Tsunayoshi muttered as she struggled to read the words. 

“… Arcobaleno’s Restaurant,” supplied Kyouko helpfully as she pushed the door opened and held it open for Tsunayoshi to get in. 

Kyouko walked towards the reception front desk and talked to the staff, before returning to Tsunayoshi who was looking at everything in fascination. A few seconds later, a waiter appeared and guided the two girls to a table. He bowed to them before leaving them to their own devices. 

“Tsunayoshi, what do you want to eat?” asked Kyouko staring at the younger girl intently. 

“Hmm… Kyouko-senpai…” muttered Tsunayoshi quietly, “I think the waiter had forgotten to give us the menu (‘Not that I can read it,’ she thought to herself.).” 

Kyouko shook her head in amusement (her long black silky hair flowed around her like waterfall, mesmerizing the other male customers who were watching them and causing jealous glares from the female customers), “This is a special restaurant. We can order any food we want. There is no menu. There’s also a rumour that there is nothing that the head chef cannot cook.” 

Tsunayoshi’s eyes widened in amazement, “Really? Then… can I have a hamburg steak (5)? By the way, how do senpai know that? Kyouko-senpai is usually in the school.” 

Kyouko shrugged, “The irritating carnivore always dragged me here for my birthday after this restaurant opens. (Seeing the curious look on Tsunayoshi’s face, she answered the unasked question.) This restaurant belongs to all the Arcobaleno. They hired their friend, Jeryy, to be head chef.” 

As the girls were talking, someone approached them. 

“Kyouko-chan! I’ve heard that you came today! Ohh! How pretty you looked today! And who is this cute lady? Is she the reason why you are dressed up? ” exclaimed a loud voice. 

Both girls turned their attention to the speaker. The man wore a pair of sunglasses (despite the fact that he’s indoors) and a sleeveless chef’s overall. His hair was black in colour and was tied up in many braids. He was also dark-skinned and obviously not of Italian origin. 

Kyouko scowled slightly before giving up as lost cause. It was useless getting angry at this man since she knew him for at least four years. At least he knew better than to get too close to her. 

“Tsunayoshi, Jeryy. Jeryy, Tsunayoshi,” introduced Kyouko in a bored tone. 

Jeryy beamed brightly at Tsunayoshi, “What can I get for you, sweetie?” 

Tsunayoshi made a quiet ‘hiiiieeee!’ and stared wide-eyed at this overwhelming person. 

Kyouko sighed before ordering for both of them, “Hamburg steak, Japanese style for Tsunayoshi. _Kitsune soba_ (6) for me. A pot of _gyokuro_ (7).”

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

After finishing their food (and trying her best not to bite to death the irritating chef who was fawning over them), Kyouko and Tsunayoshi were enjoying their green tea (Tsunayoshi was a little anxious over the price. After all, the tea leaf of _gyokuro_ was very expensive in Japan.) silently. The silence was not constricting. On the contrary, a comfortable silence was enveloping around them, making both girls relaxed (although Kyouko was still slightly on guard for any hint of danger).

A few moments later, Kyouko decided that it was time for her to give Tsunayoshi her final present. She put down her cup, and from her obi, she retrieved a small, flat, orange package and pushed it across the table to Tsunayoshi. 

Looking away from Tsunayoshi’s curious expression (she had also put down her cup), she muttered, “Your White Day gift.” 

To say Tsunayoshi was stunned was an understatement. She looked from the package, to Kyouko, and back to the package. She swallowed her saliva, opened her mouth, and tried to talk, “…… but… Kyouko-senpai… isn’t this dinner…?” 

Kyouko raised an eyebrow as she faced her herbivore, “Have you forgotten? _sanbai gaeshi_ (8).” 

Tsunayoshi sputtered, “But… Italy… not Japan…” 

Kyouko cut off her protest by glaring her patent ‘I bite you to death’ look. Tsunayoshi sighed in defeat (after knowing Kyouko for six months, she knew how stubborn the other girl was.) before picking up the small package. She looked at Kyouko for permission (which she got by Kyouko’s deadpanned stare) before opening it. The gift turned out to be a rosary bracelet (9) that was made up of translucent orange (intense orange) gemstones. 

“Hmmm… what type of stones…?” wondered Tsunayoshi curiously as she moved to touch the gemstones. 

“… Fire opal… colour is intense orange… (Tsunayoshi froze in horror)… you can touch them; I had already gotten the carnivore (10) to find someone to cast a protective spell on the bracelet,” stated Kyouko passively, her expression betrayed nothing of how she was feeling and especially not any signs of anxiety (‘Why would she be anxious? It’s not as if Tsunayoshi rejecting her gift would hurt her feelings. Of course not. Carnivores do not get hurt because they are rejected,’ commented one part of Kyouko’s mind sarcastically.). 

Tsunayoshi blinked wide-eyed at Kyouko, before gingerly picking up the bracelet (Her intuition was screeching at her that rejecting the gift would be a very, very bad idea – the type that breaks relationship kind of bad) and smiling shyly (and anxiously, because she was trying to think past the very bad feeling), “Kyouko-senpai… will you help me to put it on?” 

Kyouko suddenly felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She swiftly reached across the table (bypassing all obstacles flawlessly unlike a certain tuna fish) and fastened the bracelet briskly. Tsunayoshi smiled at her in thanks, a blush still on her cheeks and Kyouko tried her best to maintain her composure (‘Why must Tsunayoshi be so adorable most of the time’ she wondered in slight despair and slight resignation.).  

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

The moment Tsunayoshi and Kyouko left Arcobaleno’s Restaurant; they saw a very odd scene. There were many people lying on the ground, ‘sleeping’. Kyouko narrowed her eyes and looked around her surroundings. Upon finding no other disturbance, she decided to ignore the scene (Tsunayoshi wondered why there was an increase in the number of homeless people sleeping on the street). However, on their way back to the Academy, Kyouko made sure to tug Tsunayoshi close to her and was fully alert until they reached Tsunayoshi’s room.

“Thank you for the dinner and the gift, Kyouko-senpai,” muttered Tsunayoshi as she looked at Kyouko’s neck (anywhere that she would not meet Kyouko’s eyes), before mustering her courage and kissed Kyouko on her cheek, before retreating into her room and closed the door.

Kyouko blinked in surprise and touched her cheek, “Wao. The herbivore is getting bolder.” 

Amused, Kyouko left the Sky section of the school and returned to her own section.

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

Place: Unknown location

Time: After Kyouko went to her room

 

“Well, at least it’s not a waste of time,” muttered Reborna, before glaring at her companion, “You could have at least let me have some fun with the perverted group of pedophile.”

Fon shook her head regretfully, “I’m sorry Reborna, but Kyou would have smelt the gunpowder in the air. Her nose is very sensitive and she’s already very suspicious of the ‘sleeping homeless people’. Not to mention that the gunpowder you used is quite different from others.”

Reborna’s eyes glinted and she smirked, “Sensitive nose, I see. Very interesting.” 

Fon could only sighed in exasperation as she shook her head, “You’re sadistic even to your own god-daughter?” 

Reborna smirked, “Of course, after all she’s going to be the future Cloud Guardian of Dame-Tsuna.” 

Fon frowned slightly, “But the seer had not made any announcement regarding the position of the decimo yet! Besides, it might not even be Tsunayoshi. Nono had three other sons that are blood-related to Vongola.” 

Reborna shook her head, smirk still firmly in place, “My instinct and my source are certain that Dame-Tsuna is the one and only person who’s able to fulfill the role of decimo. And I doubt that Kyouko would even accept someone other than Dame-Tsuna to be her Sky. Besides, Dame-Tsuna’s hyper intuition is evolving faster than I thought. I’m going to increase her training. So should you. Not to mention that she’s starting to be more confident…” 

Fon decided that it would be wiser to stop arguing with Reborna. Instead, she bid Reborna good-bye and returned back to her domain.

 

 

**~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~1827~**

 

 

**The End**

 

(1) White Day – it is a day (in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and China) that the receiver of chocolate on Valentine’s Day had to return gifts to the giver. Japanese have a saying さんばいがえし (sanbai gaeshi) which means ‘thrice the return.’ The return item must cost at least three times more than the given item on Valentine’s Day. (mangabullet.com) The date is 14 March, one month after Valentine’s Day. 

(2) kanzashi - hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles. They can also be used for self-defense in an emergency. 

(3) kimono - Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children 

(4) obi -  sash worn with kimono

(5) hamburg/ hamburg steak -  popular Salisbury steak dish in Japan. It is made from ground meat with finely chopped onion, egg and breadcrumbs flavored with various spices, and made into a flat, circular shape about a centimeter thick and 10 to 15 cm in diameter. 

(6) Kitsune soba - thin noodle made from buckwheat flour, topped with aburaage (deep-fried tofu). 

(7) gyokuro - Gyokuro is a fine and expensive type of green tea that differs from Sencha (煎茶) in that it is grown under the shade rather than the full sun for approximately 20 days. The name "Gyokuro" translates as "jade dew" and refers to the pale green color of the infusion. The shading causes the amino acids (Theanine) and caffeine in the tea leaves to increase, while catechins (the source of bitterness in tea, along with caffeine) decreases, giving rise to a sweet taste. The tea also has a distinct aroma. (Wikipedia) 

(8) sanbai gaeshi – look at (1) 

(9) rosary bracelet – If anyone read ‘Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer?’, you will realize that this item was mentioned at least twice. 

(10) carnivore – usually refers to Reborna. Kyouko tends to refer to her aunt, Fon, as the irritating/annoying carnivore (as Fon is sometimes very over-protective)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pity that White Day is not celebrated all over the world. Tetsuya had given Tsunayoshi something that is both beautiful and dangerous. Kyouko had managed to win the most expensive gift award.
> 
> What event should I write next?
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 19/09/2012


End file.
